


The fallen hero

by snive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: Voldemort had raised to power. Harry wasn't ready to die. After Snape found Harry in a bad condition somewhere in Knockturn Alley, he had to make sure their world would be saved.Art is from talented Charlie9646:https: https://ibb.co/ssDr7C4
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 33
Collections: Snape Bigbang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

”You have proved yourself very useful”, Voldemort told Snape. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow and gave his master a half smile.

“My only loyalty belongs to you, my lord.”

“Does it?” Voldemort walked closer to his servant and he didn’t look happy. Snape was sure Voldemort hadn’t called him just to praise him. Nagini slithered inside an orb Voldemort had created in order to keep her safe. Snape tried to keep his gaze normal and not give a hint of terror. He had learned it the hard way before. Voldemort could sense their fears easily.

“You must know about this wand, Severus.” Voldemort smiled wickedly while turning it in his hand. “The only problem is that it doesn’t seem to obey me. Dumbledore surely was its legal owner. You killed him, Severus. I can never be its true owner while you live.”

Terror spread in Snape’s face and he knew what was about to come. He closed his eyes when he heard running footsteps. They turned their faces towards the sound. It was Lucius who looked anxious.

“My lord. I’m sorry to interrupt but you need to know something.” Lucius fiddled with his sleeve, clearly not wanting to bring bad news.

“What is it, Lucius?” Voldemort seemingly looked very much disturbed.

“It’s about Harry Potter.” Lucius looked at the floor of the shrieking shack. You could see a vein pulse in Voldemort’s temple.

“What about him?”

“He, well he has run away.” Lucius gulped and was ready to run away. “They are looking for him all over the place. Not even his friends know his whereabouts.”

“That’s impossible.” Voldemort shouted and threw sectusempra at Snape, giving him fatal wounds.

“Come, Nagini. We need to keep you safe while we look for that brat.”

Voldemort was gone. Lucius stayed and looked at Snape.

“Is Harry really gone?” Snape whispered trying to cover up the wounds. He could barely breathe. Lucius approached him and started to heal the deep wounds all over Snape’s body.

“I’m afraid I have to tell you that he’s gone.” Lucius winced at the sight of the many marks that were still left. “No one knows where or why.”

“Why are you helping me?” Snape asked with a ragged breath. He needed more help, but first Lucius was his only hope.

“We need to find Harry and get rid of Voldemort. I know you work to keep the boy safe. I’m also doing this to save my son. He’s there to fight for Harry and everyone else. Now, let’s get you to the hospital wing. I’m not very welcomed there, and neither are you, but they need to help the wounded.”

The castle was quiet, and many wounded people were being brought towards the hospital wing. They shouted at Snape and Lucius while they passed them. They noticed many dead people, students, faculty and death eaters alike.

Madam Pomfrey wasn’t much delighted to see them but agreed to take care of Snape. Lucius took off as soon as Snape had placed himself on a free bed. He saw piles and piles of people gather in the hospital wing. Some had only minor injuries, but others weren’t even conscious.

Snape felt bad for them and wanted to tell them he was there fighting on their side. The medicine he had been given, brought him to sleep soon. The nightmares were ready to greet him. His past, Harry’s fate, fighting for both good and bad, they were there.

After a few days, he was ready to hit the road. He still wasn’t in the clear waters. He had convinced quite a few people he was on their side while staying in the castle. There were still too many suspicious people around, so he wanted to take off.

His only plan was to get away from there and find Harry. He had promised Dumbledore to keep the boy safe. If the death eaters found him first, Harry would be dead in no time. He knew Harry was the last horcrux and needed to be killed in order to finish Voldemort.

He noticed many suspicious glares while walking past students and teachers in the halls. Many of the students had gone home and the castle was emptier than ever. They would be back in September, but meanwhile he had to find Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed since Snape had left Hogwarts. Voldemort was at large and he was controlling the wizarding world through the Ministry of Magic. Muggleborns were being hunt and killed. Most of them had went into hiding.

Hogwarts was already running the regular schedule. It was still infiltrated with Death Eaters. The day’s Daily Prophet told how Voldemort had placed his most appreciated Death Eaters as teachers there. It meant the school had even few students as all the muggleborns were safely at home.

The wizarding papers had been full of articles on Harry’s disappearance after the battle. After a few months, they had finished appearing. Only few here and there or mentioning Harry in a single sentence. The search was never over until he was found.

Snape was ready to leave home once more in order to look for Harry. He had spent most of his days trying to find clues or news regarding something that could relate to him. Still, to no avail. Harry was their only hope and he must be found.

The wounds in Snape’s body were still fragile and he kept treating them with a potion. He was running out of ingredients, so he needed to head to Diagon Alley in order to find some. Spinner’s end was gloomy in the autumn. It was getting rainy. Snape recalled the first time he set foot in Hogwarts. They were soaked after a big rainfall. He missed the castle. He wanted to be there and teach another new generation of students. Now he was alone and still being suspicious.

He was cautious when apparating to the furthest point at Diagon Alley. He wore a long robe covering his body well and a big hood to hide his face. He had chosen a late evening to visit the place. He wouldn’t be seen that much. People had already left or were making a leave.

Snape headed to the apothecary and after a short search he had found the stuff he needed. The clerk didn’t much pay attention to him. They were used to all kinds of different customers already. They didn’t ask as they better knew that the customers coming late in the evening were sure to make your life hell if you asked too much.

He never gave Knockturn Alley much of a thought. It was hideous and full of strange people and creatures. This time Snape thought of paying it a visit. He didn’t know what brought him there but soon he was walking along the alley. Some hookers tried to seduce him. They must have been well over 50 years old and missing quite a few teeth; not even mentioning the raggedy clothes they wore.

In the shadowy corner Snape noticed something moving. At first, he thought it was some beggar or homeless. They were a regular sight there. The dark pile of a robe moved, and a hand was raised from underneath the cloth.

“Got a galleon for a poor beggar?” Asked a raspy voice from somewhere behind a hood-covered face. Snape twitched. He didn’t want to give any money, but the voice sounded familiar. Snape crouched down and noticed green eyes looking at him.

“It’s you.” Snape whispered. He didn’t want to cause others noticing to whom he was talking. “But how?”

The green eyes behind the round glasses were red and exhausted. The face was drawn and dirty, like it hadn’t been washed for ages. The hands were scrawny, and you could see the bones through the skin.

“We need you to get out of here.” Snape said and took hold of the shaking hand. He got the boy up and disapparated right back to Spinner’s End.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape carried the fragile body inside and placed him on a sofa. The green eyes looked at him questioningly.

“Professor Snape?”

“Yes, it’s me, Harry.” Snape took the hood off. He looked at Harry worryingly. “Let me get you tea and you will have to explain it all.”

“You’re not going to give me in to your Master, are you?” Harry spat in disgust.

“Of course not, you blabbering idiot.” Snape told him. “I have saved your sorry ass so many times, I thought you might realise already that I’m working as a double agent for Dumbledore.”

Harry sat numb on the couch and took the teacup gratefully. He hadn’t eaten for days, properly for months. Snape sat opposite to him on an armchair.

“Now, tell me why you were looking like a skeleton in a corner of Knockturn Alley while the wizarding world is trying not to let Voldemort rule the whole world. You look horrible.”

“I know that even though I haven’t seen a mirror for ages.” Harry told him. “I have been doing quite bad.”

“I can tell that from the looks. Why did you escape? After you fled, many of your friends suffered and even died.”

“Oh yes, they did die. I have read some newspapers.” Harry rolled his eyes at Snape. “I was fed up with the whole war. I just realised I was too afraid to do it. I knew I had to die and still will have to do it. I just felt that I’m not too much of a hero to do it.”

“You have fought Voldemort many times and you come to tell me you’re no hero to win him. Don’t be ridiculous.” Snape raised his voice but didn’t shout. “Where have you been then?”

“Where you found me. I wanted to disappear. No sane person would think I would flee to Knockturn Alley. There are quite a few dark side wizards who like some nice chosen one’s arse, believe me, I know the feeling. My ass is still sore after last night.” Harry gave a manic laugh. Snape had no intention to laugh.

“You’ve been selling yourself?”

“Oh yes. Too bad the business hasn’t run as usual lately and I have had to find ways to keep my famine away as I haven’t had money to eat or sleep in an inn.” Harry grinned.

“Drugs, bloody hell.” Snape shook his head in disbelief.

“I have some dealers looking for me. They won’t give up until I have the money, or I’ll be dead.”

“That explains why you look like that. We need to fic you. You won’t match Voldemort in this condition.” Snape got up and took Harry’s empty cup.

“Why do you think I will fight him?” Harry asked. Snape took all the Daily Prophets he had kept after Harry’s disappearance. “Read. You will realise soon.”

Snape prepared a room for Harry. Harry could barely move a limb, so Snape had to drag him to the bathroom. He had put the water running and set Harry in the bathtub. Harry sighed in relief. His sunken face glowed in the dim lights. He looked much older and fragile.

“Let me help you wash.” Snape told Harry. He really didn’t want to do it, but after watching the bad attempts of washing hair, he realised Harry needed help.

Harry looked down and didn’t say a word. He looked exhausted and pale. Snape knew the night would be tough. He was going to make sure Harry wouldn’t be able to touch any drugs anymore. The withdrawal symptoms would hit him hard.

“I read some of the newspapers you showed me.” Harry said faintly. He didn’t look up.

“I suppose now you realise why I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m in no condition to be prepared to fight that old asshole.” Harry mumbled.

“We will make sure you will make it. We don’t have much time. Voldemort has infiltrated most of the Ministry and controls our lives. No muggleborns can be seen at Hogwarts nowadays. I’m on the run. I don’t want to return there until it’s time to face him.”

Harry sighed and leaned on the wall. Snape had finished washing him and let Harry soak in the water. After training for Quidditch, his body had been more muscular but now there was no meat on the bones. After the drug use and running away from the public with no money, he had lost all the weight and muscles.

“I emptied my account at Gringotts and now I’m all broke. Spent all the effing money on them.” Harry told Snape. “I still have some in my back bag. It’s going to be a hell of a ride ahead.”

“I will brew you some potion to fix it. We don’t have much time, but we will make it.”

Harry fell asleep on the spare bed quickly. Snape had taken away his drugs and given some calming potion to make sure the withdrawal symptoms won’t hit him too hard. He was sleeping in the same room, making sure Harry would have some support when he wakes up.

Snape woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Harry wasn’t in his bed. He got up and heard some noises from the kitchen. He knew what was going on and needed to get Harry back to bed.

“Where the heck did you put those bloody drugs?” Harry shouted when he noticed Snape.

“Harry, calm down! I made sure you won’t find them.”

“Fuck you, bloody bastard!” Harry was shaking and rummaging through the cabinets.

“You won’t find them, Harry.” Snape said calmly. Harry was looking through the bottom drawers and was barely able to keep himself up.

Snape took Harry’s hand, but Harry took his away and shouted in frustration. He was sweating and nervous. Snape had prepared for this with another potion he had brewed that evening.

“Here, take some. It will help you.” Snape handed Harry the vial. He was afraid Harry would drop it with the shaking hands.

“Let me help you.” Snape opened it and made Harry drink it. Harry spat half of it on the ground and sat on a chair. The shaking soon stopped.

“This won’t be the last time you will have the symptoms.” Snape told him matter of factly. “You should be grateful that I saved your sorry ass from the Knockturn Alley. Here you are, the former hero of our nation, spitting my precious potion on the floor.”

“Stop it! You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Harry shouted, looking at Snape furiously.

“You bet I do. I do have my own history but now it’s not the time for that. I’m going to bed and expect you do the same. Your symptoms will ease now.”

Snape left the kitchen with the red-faced boy looking after him. Harry buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because someone wanted to help him, maybe because he was tired.

Harry looked at the paper on the kitchen table. He was looking at his smiling face looking back at him. The picture Harry was looking happy and content with his life. Harry read the news.

“Harry Potter still missing

The wizarding world is in a bad tumult. He-who-must-not-be-named is taking control of the Ministry. All the employees have been replaced with Death Eaters. Daily Prophet caught Arthur Weasley, a former Ministry employee, after he left his spot.

‘It’s mad out there. I hope Harry will return to us shortly. We can not go on like this.’

Harry Potter’s friend, Ronald Weasley, now an Auror, was spotted alongside his father while leaving the place. He didn’t want to give any comment. Whether Harry’s friends know about him, we might not know.

If Harry Potter is still alive and ready to battle for all of us, Daily Prophet will keep you updated.”

The paper was dated half a year ago. If the situation had been bad then, it would be far worse now. Even his friends didn’t know where he was. He had lost all the contacts he used to have. He missed them all. Maybe Ron and Hermione were together now, and Ginny dated some other dude while trying to survive her last year at Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the next paper dated just a couple of months ago. It was the latest one. It was talking about how the school was going to start once more after recruiting more Death Eaters. The Ministry was deciding what kind of subject would be taught at school and regulated its daily life.

Harry knew that he had no choice but to fight until his death, literally. Voldemort is there waiting for him, meanwhile destroying the wizarding world and its Muggleborns. He had seen the destruction close already and he had to fight for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had no idea why Snape had wanted to save him. Snape told him that he wanted Voldemort’s reign to end. He had been in Snape’s care for a couple of weeks now. He had started to gain strength already. Whenever Harry looked at Snape, he would turn to face the other way. Sometimes he would catch Snape staring at him with a slight smile on his face. Harry hadn’t seen him act like that ever. Usually it had been only his wicked sneer that meant something horrible to happen.

The withdrawal symptoms still occurred many times a week, but Harry fought bravely. One evening Snape had found him unconscious on the living room floor. Harry came to his senses and noticed he was lying on the bed, Snape sitting on a chair next to him. He blinked his eyes and saw Snape looking worried. Had he even cried? Harry raised his arm to wipe away a tear appearing on the older man’s cheek. Snape let Harry touch him but shivered a little.

“I’m ok, professor.” Harry whispered and tried to get up. Snape pushed him back on bed and told him to stay down.

“You, sleep. There’s your potion.” Snape told Harry and took his way. His face was red, and he hurried out of the room.

Harry had gotten used to having Snape take care of him. He was very caring when it came to Harry. His actions had been different when Harry still was a student. Harry felt different as well. He liked to see Snape caring for him. He missed the moments Snape bathed him and touched his skin. Harry had always fancied other guys, but they had been closer to his age. He wondered what he felt for his professor. Love or lust maybe? Or maybe he just admired Snape’s skills. No, that couldn’t be the case either.

Harry fell on the bed. He imagined Snape soaping his whole body gently. He gulped and realised he was starting to sport a hard-on. He groaned in frustration and started to think of something boring, like old schoolwork and how to cast different spells. Somehow the man with the dark billowing cloaks re-emerged in his mind.

Harry listened to the sounds in case Snape was making his way to the bedroom. He reached for the budge in his pants. He hadn’t cum for months and the pressure was building up hopelessly fast now. He moaned as silent as he could when his cold hand reached his member. It didn’t take him long to cum. The whole load was now in his pants and sheets.

Harry desperately tried to find his wand. He cursed for not seeing it anywhere. He could hear Snape’s footsteps approaching. The only option was to pretend sleeping. Snape knocked on the door and opened it. He peeked through the door and only saw Harry sleeping. Snape stepped next to Harry and brushed some wild hair from Harry’s forehead.

Harry didn’t dare to move in case Snape would get distracted and leave the room. Snape left his hand on his head and let it rest there for a while. Shivers went down Harry’s spine, but he didn’t flinch. Snape got up and settled for a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready?” Snape sounded worried when Harry packed his stuff in order to claim Hogwarts back from Voldemort’s loyal Death Eaters. They both knew Harry had to die to save the wizarding world. Neither of them wanted that, but it was inevitable.

“This time I have to say yes.” Harry sighed and took Snape’s hand as they apparated to Hogsmeade. They decided to take the hidden tunnel from Hog’s Head to Hogwarts. When they reached Hogsmeade, Harry didn’t want to let go off Snape’s hand. Snape glared at their intertwined hands and said nothing. He retracted and cleared his throat.

They walked in silence. The weather was rainy, and Snape had conjured an umbrella charm to keep them dry. Harry looked at Snape’s hand, missing the feeling of holding it. Harry reached out his hand but didn’t dare to touch it. He walked a couple of steps behind the older man. He smiled when he thought of the moments he had spent with Snape.

When Snape turned around to see if Harry was still there, Harry stopped smiling like an idiot. They had reached the Hog’s head. Snape knocked on the door and drew his wand out. Harry took his out as well. The door opened.

“No questions. We’re only passing by.” Snape hissed and the door opened ajar. Harry walked past a bearded guy.

“I’m sorry. We’ll explain later.” Harry said. He walked behind Snape and Aberforth Dumbledore looked at him long.

“He’s waiting for you. He knows you’re coming.” Aberforth said when they entered the secret passage. Harry looked at him long as Snape pulled him towards Hogwarts. Soon Aberforth was out of sight as the tunnel made a curve.

They entered an empty Hogwarts corridor. They noticed the place was in hideous condition. The castle was rotting, and the walls were in a verge of falling down. You could see stains and mold on them. Harry looked shocked.

“What did you expect?” Snape sighed when he saw Harry.

“Not this.” Harry said when the entered the main staircase. It had been mostly blown out and many tiles had been thrown off. They walked downstairs, heading towards the Great Hall. They met no one on the way down.

“It feels like the whole place is dead.” Harry whispered and drew his wand out.

They entered the Great Hall. Along the walls were horrified students of all houses. Voldemort stood in the middle of the hall and smiled wickedly.

“My faithful Death Eaters informed me you were spotted at Hogsmeade with Severus. I was sure you’d be of a harm, my dear Severus.” Voldemort hissed. His followers looked cheerful.

Harry took a quick glance. He saw barely familiar faces. Only some younger ones he had seen during his 6th year and before escaping. He didn’t see Hermione nor Ron. They must have been having their own lives now, maybe working somewhere. He saw McGonagall standing in a corner. She looked pale and thin. She shook her head and mouthed “no, Potter, no.”

“Harry Potter. It’s been a while. Finally, you came to face your fate.”

Harry knew that he had to die but he was ready to face it, in order to save the wizarding world. He was one of the horcruxes and had to die. He noticed that Nagini wasn’t present so someone must have killed her. The last thing he noticed was a familiar green light hitting him.

When Harry was out, Snape and McGonagall hurried to him. They noticed the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort. He must have passed out. He couldn’t be dead yet.

“I’m not gonna ask questions, but I’m glad you bought him here, Severus.” McGonagall whispered with tears in her eyes. “Now we only need to kill You-know-who.”

“It won’t be you killing him.” Came a faint whisper from the floor. Harry lifted his head and turned around, seeing Voldemort getting up and ready for a last fight.

“Come to face your fate, Severus.” Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at him.

“You’re not going to hurt him. You won’t kill any more people I love.” Harry shouted and surprised Voldemort and Snape alike.

Red and green lights met between Harry’s wand and Elder wand. Voldemort looked frustrated and angry. He moved fast trying to find a way to surprise Harry who was looking for a shelter. Harry hid himself behind a huge boulder that must have been there since the battle. He looked around and saw many people battling the Death Eaters.

Harry could hide no longer. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. It was Snape’s hand. Harry looked into the black eyes longingly.

“It’s the time, Harry. You’re needed there.”

Harry leaned closer to Snape and their faces nearly touched each other when they heard a shout behind them. McGonagall was on the ground and looked badly hurt. Harry got up and marched with his wand up from behind the boulder.

He was immediately hit with a spell that made him fall and bang his head. He felt dizzy and had trouble standing up. Harry saw Voldemort noticing him, but he had no chance at attacking him. He couldn’t see properly as his glasses had been thrown away from him.

He already saw a green light coming towards him but soon a shield appeared in front of him. Snape was standing there with his wand raised. Harry crawled and managed to find his glasses, but he still felt unsteady. Harry got up carefully and Snape helped him get up with his free hand.

“When the shield is gone you have your chance. Don’t waste any time.” Snape told Harry who nodded. He only had this one chance and he shouldn’t blow it up. In worst case scenario they both would be dead.

Snape quit his spell and immediately Harry threw expelliarmus at Voldemort.

“Expelliarmus? Really?” Snape hissed and rolled his eyes.

More people started to surround them, ready for a fight. Harry shooed them away.

“He’s mine.” Harry shouted. Snape stood beside him and Harry let him stay.

The red light started to reach the end of Voldemort’s wand. He looked horrified when he realised what was going to happen. The Elder Wand broke in two and avada kedavra backfired, leaving Voldemort on the ground, not moving anymore.

Harry moved closer to Voldemort but was pulled back by Snape’s hand. He told Harry not to go too close and that he might still be alive enough to attack. Harry stayed back but as people started to gather closer, he proceeded as well.

“Is he dead?” Harry whispered when McGonagall checked on Voldemort.

“Yes.” McGonagall smiled. Harry noticed many Death Eaters fleeing and disapparating when noticing their leader dead.

Harry looked at Snape and smiled. It was thanks to him that Voldemort was finally dead. If Snape hadn’t found him and cured him, he’d still be down the dumper and the wizarding world’s chaos would go on and on.

“Thank you.” Harry said and went to McGonagall who hugged him tightly. Now Harry noticed Ron and Hermione approaching him. They were wounded and held their wands. They weren’t angry. They seemed relieved.

“We thought we had lost you.” Hermione cried when she hugged Harry. Ron nodded in the background. “You must tell your story. Come, the house elves have prepared some dinner.”

Ron looked suspicious of Snape, but Hermione didn’t mind. If Harry trusted him, so would she. Harry told his whole story to them. How he had escaped Hogwarts and managed to live his life anonymously in the dark streets of Knockturn Alley. They looked horrified.

They all sat around the Great Hall table. Harry sat next to Snape and absentmindedly slid his hand on Snape’s thigh. Snape shivered and stopped in his tracks. He dropped his fork and cleared his throat. Harry took his hand away and grinned. Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Something was going on.

“What’s the deal with you?” Ron asked pointing Snape, as Harry hadn’t come to the part of him being saved.

“He’s the reason I’m here. He found me while I was in a bad condition and healed me back to health.” Harry declared. Hermione nodded but Ron didn’t believe him, as usual.

Ron and Hermione had both decided to train to become aurors. Now they would have a chance as the Ministry wasn’t infiltrated with Death Eaters. Snape hadn’t said a word during the dinner. He hoped he would still have his world open like these youngsters. At their age Snape was already working for Voldemort. But they all had same kind of history, fighting for the things they loved and cared for.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape couldn’t fall asleep. They had stayed at Hogwarts. Harry had gone to celebrate with his friends at the Gryffindor Tower. Snape was staying at his old dormitory in the dungeons. He got out and decided to go for a walk. The halls were empty. Many students had gone home as the lessons couldn’t go on yet. They had decided to stay to help with the renovation.

He entered the hallway leading to the astronomy tower. He liked to go and see the stars when the whole castle was asleep. He sat on a bench and gazed at the stars reminiscing the months that had passed with Harry. He felt something unusual when he felt Harry’s touch. Shivers went always down his spine.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Came a sudden voice. Snape turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

“I may have problems with sleep when being stressed out.” Snape admitted.

“Oh yes. It’s been one heck of a day.” Harry sat next to Snape and placed his hand on Snape’s shoulder. “You’re pretty tense, professor. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me. I believe you don’t see me as my father anymore.”

Snape cleared his throat and answered ‘yes’. He blushed. Harry had never seen him like that. All that snarky and angry potion master was gone. Harry placed his hand on Snape’s thigh. Snape shivered and leaned against the wall. He let Harry roam his hand lean in closer.

Harry’s face came closer to Snape’s. Snape could smell some alcohol, but Harry wasn’t totally drunk. Their lips met briefly. Harry withdrew suddenly and said sorry. Snape pulled him back and continued the kiss.

“It’s too bloody hot here.” Harry murmured and removed his jacket and watched Snape hesitate for a moment before removing his cloak. “Don’t worry. I have seen you naked already. Don’t think I haven’t seen you getting ready to go to bed.” Harry panted and helped Snape open his buttons.

“You’re such a cheeky boy.” Snape hissed and let Harry take his jacket off after a frustrating minute of unbuttoning.

Harry leaned over and carefully opened blushing Snape’s zip. He was already getting hard. He felt the cool air hit his groin when Harry let his member free. Harry didn’t waste any time and he took Snape’s hard-on in his mouth and started frantically blowing it. He had wanted this so long. Snape’s moans were heavenly in his ears.

“You look gorgeous.” Snape groaned and ran his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair. He was ready to cum but he wanted to last longer. He lifted Harry’s head and his dick popped out of Harry’s mouth. The green eyes looked back at him and Harry placed a kiss on his lips.

“Look at you. Getting hard over your ex-student.” Harry whispered in Snape’s ear as he wanked himself slowly. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Shivers went down Snape’s spine when he heard Harry’s words. Harry put a lube charm on them both and slowly spread some of it on Snape’s anus. Snape held his breath when he felt the cool finger slip inside him. It was soon followed by the second one and Snape yelped. Harry hit his prostate with every clench of his fingers.

Snape looked disappointed when Harry took his fingers out. Harry looked at him grinning and promising to fill it with something bigger. Snape moaned when he felt the tip of Harry’s cock entering him slowly. He wasn’t sure when and where Harry had learned it all, but it felt damn good.

Keeping the steady rhythm, Harry carefully sled his cock over Snape’s prostate. He leaned over the older man’s shoulder and breathed in Snape’s ear. Every hit made Snape groan even louder. His cock was dripping of pre-cum.

“I love you so much.” Harry panted and finally came hard inside Snape who followed him right after being filled with hot semen. Harry collapsed next to Snape, leaning his head on the man’s thighs. Snape brushed Harry’s hair gently and kissed him.

“Love you too, you foolish boy.”


End file.
